


Lo[ki] Tech

by Lite_Reads



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mischief and Mistletoe 2017, Sif looks very Carmen Sandiego-y, Sifki - Freeform, Techy Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, warfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lite_Reads/pseuds/Lite_Reads
Summary: (Artwork) Loki is the long suffering Q-type to Lady Sif's Bond





	Lo[ki] Tech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadySif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/gifts).



_"1. Detective AU- Sif is a bad ass detective solving crimes and Loki can be her assistant/consultant/enemy/etc, but the two are locked in an eternal battle of wits trying to outsmart and impress the other one with their skills."_

I decided to run with your first list item and sketch Loki as the Q to Sif's Bond. With more kissing, obviously. The backstory on my artwork here:

  * Loki was usually the tech guy for his brother Thor who is on a deserved long break following a particularly taxing job...conveniently passing Loki onto one of his partners in the field, Sif. Not something Thor has been wanting to do since first meeting Sif and deciding she's just what his brother needs AT ALL...  
  

  * Sif basically teases Loki all the time and thanks him for his "magic" devices--hidden cameras and other stealth items, super charging her weapons--while he frets and stresses that they're _not_ magic but very temperamental and _dammit, don't be so wreckless Sif!_  
  

  * On a dangerous mission infiltrating a notorious crime lord, Thanos, and his daughters, Loki's latest communication tech fails right as Sif enters a heated debate with Gamora. She is radio silent for hours as Loki in his lab barely holds it together.  
  

  * Sif finally returns to base hours after she was meant to, having succeeded in retrieving the dreaded 'Tesseract' weapon that Thanos was hoarding. A relieved but upset Loki begins to chastise her until he sees she's somewhat bruised and he rushes to delicately clean and bandage her scrapes.  
  

  * In the quiet of cleaning Sif up and realizing how scared they were to be out of touch, kissing ensues.



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your prompt and happy holidays!


End file.
